


the butterfly effect.

by driftingstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains spoilers.  Snippets exploring what ifs for ARC V, possible deleted scenes, or future predictions. Drabble series.</p><p>I) A meeting between Yushou and Yuuri (set after ep. 122) (minor duskshipping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the butterfly effect.

“This is…” Blankness falls over Yuuri’s face as he gazes down at the card in his hand with unreadable eyes and Yushou’s mouth goes dry.  Asuka’s hand tightens around his bicep and the air grows heavy, settling in their lungs like cement.  He can see Yuuri’s hands clench and his throat bob in a visible swallow. For a moment, his son’s image superimposes over the boy who shares such likeness with him.

Yuuri’s shoulders are shaking.

“…Yuuri—” he takes an unsteady step forward.  “This isn’t the end.  If you let me through to see Akaba Leo—”

The peal of laughter that cuts through makes him step back and he feels its chill deep into his bones.  Yuuri’s head is thrown back with more of that hideous mirth bubbling up and leaking out of him like miasma.  “…Yuuri?”

“It’s hilarious, isn’t it?”  Magenta eyes burn with a wild, feverish glee and Yushou cannot bear to look at it and see Yuuya’s face reflected.  Yuuri waves the card irreverently through the air and he can see a flash of red curls, frozen.  “This guy was always going on and on about being an entertainer and making people happy.  How are you going to make anyone smile anymore when you’re like this?”

“That’s right,” he murmurs, almost to himself. The card slips from his grasp, floating gently towards the ground before a burst of wind carries it away.  “Only the winners get to smile.”


End file.
